The Platonic Solids
The Mystery Schools of Pythagoras, Plato and the ancient Greeks taught that these five solids are the core patterns behind physical creation. Four of the Platonic Solids are the archetypal patterns behind the four elements in all creation, Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. The fifth pattern was considered to be Universal Substance of creation and in some Mystery Schools was considered the fifth element of Aether. The fifth solid is the dodecahedron and its usage in the material world was closely guarded as it was felt to be dangerous if it was misused. the Krystal Star Seven Sacred Suns which hold the Cosmic Aether component for our connection and communication which is fully governed by Cosmic Sovereign Law(Law of oneness) and the Krystal Star host. The Cosmic Aether or Mothers Quintessence manifests itself into any geometrical wave pattern and breathes life into it creating offspring, multiple fractal patterns of spirals that are creations birthed into form matter. Platonic Solids arrange themselves in fractal patterns that weave a Morphogenetic Field into a Blueprint that manifests a matrix in space which interconnects atoms with the Stars in their celestial patterns. The scale of the platonic solid shapes are different but the ratios between them are the same geometries which follow the same holographic patterning, this is following the Hermetic principle of "As Above, So Below". All Five of the Platonic Solids are the building blocks of Sacred Geometry creation which include the same characteristics: * All faces are the same size * All edges are the same length * Only one angle throughout the entire shape * All points touch edge of a sphere perfectly Platonic Solids Tetrahedron The first Platonic Solid is a triangle with four (4) sides and represents the element fire. Hexahedron The second Platonic Solid is a square with six (6) faces and represents the element earth. Octahedron The third Platonic Solid is a triangle with eight (8) faces and represents the element air. Dodecahedron The forth Platonic Solid is a 5 sided pentagon with twelve (12) faces and represents the element of time and space substance that builds matrices. Icosahedron The fifth Platonic Solid is a triangle with twenty (20) faces and represents the element of water. Metatron's cube Metatron's cube is a powerful symbol of the Sacred Geometry. You will find all platonic solids in it. Tetrahedron, hexahedron, octahedron, dodecahedron and icosahedron are the Platonic solids of sacred geometry. They are the building blocks of life. The Unified Field Grid The Platonic Solids are geometrically formed composites which are arranged in various groupings to form coding on the base structure of the grid. The grid is a general term used to explain the multiple layers of the Morphogenetic Field which form the Unified Field of living substance through which all things in the Universe are interconnected. The Grid represents the fabric of which layers of crystalline blueprints are woven into manifestation of form and consciousness. The geometric forms are crystalline structure that form the multidimensional layers of consciousness and matter forms. These act as the building blocks of frequency and sound tones which are what the core manifestation template body is built upon.The geometric forms are what project and expand the consciousness form throughout time and space as well as contract and return the Consciousness body back to the center core. They set the geometric foundation for all matter, structures and biology that experience perception of space and time throughout the Cosmos. These base geometries set the shaping of electromagnetic fields moving through multiple dimensions simultaneously, and direct how those fields will manifest and build matter forms. The Platonic Solids form the crystal matrix of electro magnetic fields and consciousness that runs through all things and interconnects all things in the Universe. Sacred Geometry The base geometric forms of the Platonic Solids are arranged into groupings which form complex ranges of geometric codes. All forms of matter and consciousness energy are structured upon these groups and sets of geometric coding. This determines the base atomic structure and genetic arrangement of a form and the characteristics and personality that form will have. Sacred Geometry is to reference the groupings of the geometric patterns held in the Platonic Solids which are arranged in complex groups which form specific coding which directs light and sound waves to form into multiple consciousness expressions in multiple dimensions simultaneously. These geometric codes hold together the primary core manifestation template of all individual forms, and are the primary structure that organize the consciousness intelligence within all things in the Universe. The attributes of manifestation in form can be altered or adjusted through the rearranging these core geometric codes. Fractals A Fractal is a repetitive geometric pattern that can be scaled to any size, extremely small to large. The scale may change but the ratio remains constant. The same repetitive patterns that are found in the Platonic Solids that fit within each other are fractals. That fractal pattern is what shapes the atom, the smallest unit of matter that defines the chemical elements. That same atomic structure behind the fractal pattern is what shapes our planets, stars and the Universe. The inner structure of a fractal is reflected identically in its outer structure, it is the same geometric pattern repeated. A fractal means fraction which indicates that it is a fraction of the all, each piece is holding a reflection of the part of the whole. The fractals of the Electromagnetic Field energy interconnect with everything through multiple layers of Morphogenetic Field's repeating their fractal pattern in many dimensions within the Universe and are the basic building blocks of the Holographic Universe. The platonic solids and frequency superstrings(xen particles/infinite tetrahedron grids) vibrate at a certain frequency which corresponds to The Platonic Solids the element grows from the higher worlds into the lower one and become the next element. Earth corresponds to the 4th dimension and corresponds to Assiah and Yetzirah because it makes up the lower 4 dimensions and air corresponds to both worlds as well because the octahedron corresponds to the hexahedron. The E8 lie group is made up of Dodecahedrons(Energy) and Icosahedrons(Water) and can also be made out of Tetrahedrons(Fire) which make up the 64 tetrahedron grid/Metatrons cube/Cube structure which corresponds to the Cube which makes up the 8 star tetrahedrons. Category:Sacred geometry Category:Esoteric/Theosophy Category:Occult